The Fate of the Apprentice
by bramblestarfan11
Summary: This is in the time of the Clans seasons and seasons after Brambestar's Storm. Eaglekit is a young, ambitious kit trying to make her way to the top in ThunderClan. Lionblaze, the deputy of ThunderClan, has issues of his own and doubts Eaglekit. Follow the kit whose paws may be set in blood.
1. Allegiances

**A/N: Apologies for any mistakes or typos! It took me sooo long to make this, and then rewrite it again because the file got deleted. This is set seasons and seasons after Bramblestar's Storm, by the way, if you were confused :3**

 **ALLEGIANCES:**

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 _ **LEADER:**_

Squirrelstar: dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

 _ **DEPUTY:**_

Lionblaze: golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 _ **MEDICINE CATS:**_

Jayfeather: grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Alderleaf: dark ginger tom with amber eyes

 _ **WARRIORS**_ (toms and she-cats without kits):

Hazeltail: grey-and-white she-cat

Berrynose: cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail

Poppyfrost: pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **Apprentice:** Stripepaw, a pale grey tabby tom with blue eyes (son of Cherryfall and Stormcloud)

Rosepetal: dark cream she-cat

Foxleap: dark orange tom

Briarlight: dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters

Blossomfall: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches

Bumblestripe: very pale grey tom with black stripes

Ivypool: silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Sunpaw, pale ginger tabby tom (son of Cherryfall and Stormcloud)

Dovewing: pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Cherryfall: pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Molewhisker: cream-and-brown tom

Lilyheart: small dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Snowbush: white, fluffy tom

Dewnose: grey-and-white tom

 **Apprentice:** Shinepaw, a cream she-cat with amber eyes (daughter of Cherryfall and Stormcloud)

Stormcloud: (formerly Frankie): grey tabby tom

Hollytuft: black she-cat with white paws and tail tip with orange eyes

Sorrelstripe: dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Larkswoop: black tom with very dark blue eyes (son of Lilyheart and Snowbush)

Honeywhisper: white she-cat with yellow splotches (daughter of Lilyheart and Snowbush)

Duskstorm: dappled brown tom (son of Poppyfrost and Berrynose)

Swiftfoot: tom with splotchy pale grey fur (son of Poppyfrost and Berrynose)

 _ **QUEENS**_ (she-cats expecting or nursing kits):

Sparkstrike: fluffy orange tabby she-cat with brilliant green eyes (mother to Duskstorm's kits; Eaglekit, a dark brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes and Cloudkit, a white-and-brown tabby)

Cinderheart: grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Lionblaze's kit Thornkit; a small lilac tabby she-kit)

 _ **ELDERS**_ (former warriors and queens, now retired):

Brightheart: white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw: golden-brown tabby tom

Whitewing: white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall: light brown tabby tom

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 _ **LEADER:**_

Rowanstar: powerful dark ginger tom with bright yellow eyes

 _ **DEPUTY:**_

Tigerheart: dark brown tabby tom with white paws and belly

 _ **MEDICINE CATS:**_

Juniperfall: pretty white she-cat with tabby spots

Puddlesplash: a brown tom with white splotches

 _ **WARRIORS:**_

Tawnypelt: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Spikefur: dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head

Pinenose: black she-cat

Wasptail: black she-cat with yellow tail-tip

Dawnpelt: cream-furred she-cat

Snowbird: pure white she-cat with green eyes

Scorchfur: dark grey tom with slashed ears, one of which is torn

Grassheart: pale brown tabby she-cat

Berryheart: black and white tom

 **Apprentice:** Maplepaw; pale beige tabby tom

Cloverfoot: grey tabby tom

Sparrowtail: tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Frogfoot: brown-and-grey tabby tom with permanently backwards-facing paw

Needlesong: long-furred grey she-cat with green eyes

Beewhisper: pale yellow tom with black ear tips and tail tip

Sleekfur: very smooth dark grey tabby she-cat

Strikelight: bright ginger tom with white spots

 **Apprentice:** Redpaw; fluffy reddish-brown tom

Birchstep: beige tom with green eyes

Lionwhisker: lithe golden she-cat with blue eyes

Slatepool: silver-and-black tabby with green eyes

 _ **QUEENS:**_

Mistcloud: dusky grey she-cat with darker paws (expecting Strikelight's kits)

 _ **ELDERS:**_

Stonetooth: white tom with grey speckles

 **WINDCLAN**

 _ **LEADER:**_

Harestar: tall brown-and-white tom

 _ **DEPUTY:**_

Smokestorm: grey she-cat with lighter tabby stripes

 _ **MEDICINE CAT:**_

Kestrelflight: mottled grey tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers

 **Apprentice:** Quickpaw; grey she-cat (daughter of Sedgewhisker and Emberfoot)

 _ **WARRIORS:**_

Crowfeather: dark grey tom

Sedgewhisker: light brown tabby she-cat

Ferntail: grey tabby she-cat

Emberfoot: grey tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt: black tom with amber eyes

Heathertail: light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Furzepelt: grey-and-white she-cat

Larkwing: pale brown tabby she-cat

Slightfoot: black tom with white flash on his chest

 **Apprentice:** Copperpaw; unusual copper-colored tom (son of Sedgewhisker and Emberfoot)

Oatclaw: pale brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice:** Mousepaw; small brown she-cat (daughter of Sedgewhisker and Emberfoot)

Hootwhisker: beige tabby tom

Bluewillow: blue-grey tom she-cat (son of Heathertail and Breezepelt)

Morningflight: tortoiseshell-and-black she-cat with green eyes (daughter of Heathertail and Breezepelt)

 _ **QUEENS:**_

Ravenfeather: dark grey-and-black tabby (nursing Hootwhisker's kits; Dustkit, a dark tabby tom and Stagkit; a white she-kit)

 _ **ELDERS:**_

Whitetail: small white she-cat

Nightcloud: black she-cat

Gorsetail: very pale grey-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

 **RIVERCLAN**

 _ **LEADER:**_

Reedstar: dark grey tom with blue eyes

 _ **DEPUTY:**_

Heronwing: dark grey-and-black tom

 _ **MEDICINE CAT:**_

Willowshine: shimmery grey tabby she-cat

 _ **WARRIORS:**_

Minnowtail: dark grey she-cat

Mallownose: light brown tabby tom

Petalfur: grey-and-white she-cat

 **Apprentice:** Bramblepaw; tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (daughter of Heronwing and Lakeheart)

Beetlewhisker: brown-and-white tabby tom

Curlfeather: pale brown she-cat

Shimmerpelt: silver she-cat

Lizardtail: light brown tom

Havenpelt: black-and-white she-cat

Lakeheart: grey tabby she-cat

 **Apprentice:** Fishpaw; pale bluish-grey tom (son of Heronwing and Lakeheart)

Icewing: white she-cat with blue eyes

Perchwing: grey-and-white she-cat

Jaywing: grey tom

Owlnose: brown tabby tom

Nightpebble: black she-cat with grey spots

Breezespirit: pale ginger tom with reddish-brown stripes

Foxfang: russet tabby tom with one oversized tooth (son of Icewing and Lizardtail)

Mudcloud: dark brown she-cat (son of Icewing and Lizardtail)

 _ **QUEENS:**_

Brackenpelt: brown tabby (mother to Beetlewhisker's kits; Brightkit, a small brown she-cat; Vinekit, a big mottled brown tom; and Robinkit, a red tabby tom)

 _ **ELDERS:**_

Mosspelt: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Mintfur: light grey tabby tom


	2. Prologue

**A/N: So this is my first story! I hope everyone enjoys it :) I kept Alderpaw and Sparkpaw from The Apprentice's Quest, but I don't have any of the other new characters from the Visions of Shadows series. If you have any questions or constructive criticism, please do review and rate! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy! 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors! That would be Erin Hunter, not me.**

Prologue

"Bramblestar!"

Squirrelflight looked at her former mate and leader of ThunderClan with pain in her eyes. Bramblestar looked stronger and more powerful than ever with moonlight lining his tabby fur.

"My love," purred Bramblestar, love brimming in his gaze, "you will be a wonderful leader of ThunderClan."

Suddenly Squirrelflight shrunk and looked down. Her heart was beating quickly in her chest. "I'm not sure I can do this," she confessed, "maybe Lionblaze should be the leader."

She felt a warm presence next to her and saw a glowing orange cat.

"Firestar!" she whispered breathlessly, looking in awe at her father.

"We all feel the same when we come to recieve our nine lives," said Firestar kindly, "Squirrelflight, you are ready for this. With this life I give you acceptance, to accept any creature in trouble." He pressed his nose to hers and Squirrelflight shrieked, her fur on end, as pain shot through her body.

Her mother Sandstorm came up to her next. "With this life I give you the choice to do what's right," she nuzzled her daughter and Squirrelflight squeezed her eyes shut, "know that the right choice is not always the easiest one. I am so proud of you, my dear."

Sandstorm stepped away and Squirrelflight hardly had a chance to recover before Ashfur slammed his nose against hers.

"Use this life for forgiveness," he whispered, his blue eyes filled with sorrow, "always remember that the darkest of hearts can be changed for the better." Squirrelflight shivered as she felt Ashfur's pain, and finally she understood how much he had suffered, and it had all been in the spirit of love.

"Ashfur," she began, "I'm so sorry."

"Forgive, Squirrelflight," he said, looking at her, "forgive yourself."

He disappeared into the throng of starlit cats. Squirrelflight waited for the next cat while the pain slowly ebbed away. "Leafpool!" she cried out as she saw her sister. Leafpool looked healthy and happy, unlike how she had been alive. She had died due to the same bout of greencough that had taken Bramblestar.

"I miss you so much, Squirrelflight!" sighed Leafpool. "You're like the half I need in my life. But you have a duty to your Clan. Use this life for loyalty, loyalty for your kin, to your Clan, and most importantly, loyalty to the ones who need it."

Leafpool touched noses with Squirrelflight and she felt as if she could fight anything for anyone to protect them. The life died away and Squirrelflight looked up at the next cats but felt a paw tap on her claw.

"Juniperkit!" Squirrelflight looked in grief at her dead son. "How are you? I... I should have been a better mother to you."

Juniperkit simply looked at his mother with big iridescent eyes and purred. Squirrelflight was surprised to hear such a rumbling sound from such a tiny body. "With this life I give you the fierceness of all the mothers in the Clans," he squeaked, standing on his hind paws to reach his mother's nose, "every cat has a mother, and a family that cares for them very deeply. Remember this before acting upon any violence." Squirrelflight felt as if she wanted to protect everything and everyone, no matter what they did, as all of the proud queens she had known flashed before her eyes.

Squirrelflight felt shocked; her little kit, holding so much wisdom. He dug his face into her fur for a moment and then stepped away.

Another small kit padded out, his grey fur sticking out in all directions. Squirrelflight wanted to burst with longing. Would StarClan torture her forever, tempting her with her lost kin?

"Mother," said Dandelionkit, placing her small paws on Squirrelflight's paws to touch noses, "use this life with humor. Humor can make the worst of times brighter."

This life was warm and fuzzy like a good memory; Squirrelflight felt as if she was basking in the sun. She wanted to stay in paradise forever, but the next life-bringer stepped forward and snapped her out of the life.

A silvery grey she-cat was looking at Squirrelflight proudly.

"Feathertail, how I've missed you!" said Squirrelflight, purring loudly.

"Squirrelflight, you were like the sister I never had," said Feathertail, "with this life I give you the simple gift of friendship. Whether they are of different Clans, or perhaps not even part of the Clans, friendship can take you very far."

Feathertail disappeared and Hollyleaf took her place, an unrecognizable emotion painted on her face.

"Hollyleaf..." whispered Squirrelflight, "I loved you like my own daughter. I never regretted taking you in and calling you as my own."

"I know, Squirrelflight," Hollyleaf's eyes lit up with amusement, "and I shouldn't have regretted calling you my mother. With this life I give you respect, to respect others and their decisions."

Nothing could have prepared Squirrelflight for the anguish that ripped through her body. Was this what Hollyleaf had felt during her last minutes?

The final life. Squirrelflight felt relief as she realized that eight had been done. Bramblestar stepped towards her with nothing but pure love lighting his eyes.

"We were always meant for each other," he murmured, briefly entwining his tail with hers, "I will wait for you in StarClan forever. With this life I give you courage, the courage to stand up in the face of adversity and the courage to do what you believe." They touched noses and Squirrelstar was blinded by the memories that flashed by her, quicker than a mouse. All of the memories were of her and Bramblestar, together.

"You are now Squirrelstar!" yowled Firestar proudly. The StarClan cats gathered up a cheer, speaking as one but also as many.

"Squirrelstar! Squirrelstar!" The new leader of ThunderClan raised her head high and took in the chants of her ancestors.

Suddenly the scene changed. Blackness enclosed her and Squirrelstar gasped. "Firestar? Bramblestar? Leafpool? What's happening?" she wailed. The dark pressed on her, making her more and more panicked.

There was a flash of tabby fur and a spurt of blood. Squirrelstar felt something cold run over her paws and she saw a river of blood at her paws.

"Trust no one," said a growl behind her. She whipped around and saw the glint of glowing amber eyes. "Not even your own kin!"

"Get away from her!" Bramblestar's angry yowl made Squirrelstar relax until she saw claws flailing in the dark. "Trust no one, not even your own kin."


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Eaglekit! Eaglekit! We're going to be apprentices!"

Eaglekit saw her brother Cloudkit bound over, his brown-and-white pelt gleaming. "Now?" she said.

"Yes, you furball!" Cloudkit bounced from paw to paw eagerly. "Come on! The whole Clan is waiting for us!"

Eaglekit hauled herself to her paws and stretched forward. She followed her brother out of the nursery and felt important as she saw all of the Clan looking at her. Even Cinderheart and her kit were there.

"You're so lucky," mumbled Flowerkit, "I'd give anything to become an apprentice today!"

"Hush," Cinderheart flicked her daughter over the ears, "in a few moons, little one."

"We have two kits who have come to the age of six moons," said Squirrelstar from her perch on the Highledge. Her powerful muscles rippled under her ginger fur as she bounded down the boulders to meet the kits. Eaglekit admired her strength. She wanted to sit on that Highledge one day.

The ThunderClan leader nodded at Cloudkit to step forward. He looked at Eaglekit nervously. "Go, mouse-brain!" Eaglekit butted him with her head and he stumbled towards Squirrelstar.

Her sharp green eyes scanned the camp for Cloudkit's mentor. Eaglekit whipped her tabby tail impatiently.

"Swiftfoot," called Squirrelstar, and the speckled grey tom walked to Cloudkit. "You are ready for an apprentice and you learned courage and bravery from Bumblestripe. I know you will pass on these virtues to your first apprentice." Cloudpaw touched noses with his new mentor. Squirrelstar turned to Cloudpaw. "From this day on until you become a warrior, your name will be Cloudpaw."

"Honeywhisper, I hope you will pass on your trustworthiness and compassion that you learned from Rosepetal onto your new apprentice. Eaglekit, from this day on until you become a warrior, you will be Eaglepaw." Honeywhisper and briefly touched noses with Eaglepaw, who was suppressing disappointment and anger. Why couldn't she have gotten Lionblaze? Or Blossomfall? Or even Swiftfoot? All three were better fighters and stronger than Honeywhisper!

Squirrelstar led the chant for the new apprentices. "Cloudpaw! Eaglepaw!" Eaglepaw puffed her chest proudly.

Eaglepaw met the happy blue gaze of her father Duskstorm. She wished parents could be mentors, because Duskstorm was the best warrior there was in the Clan, next to Lionblaze.

"Come on, we're going to go fetch moss for the elders," said Honeywhisper. Eaglepaw snapped her gaze away from her parents and looked at Honeywhisper with unmasked disgust. "We have to get _moss?"_

Honeywhisper looked at her sternly, her green eyes boring into Eaglepaw. "The Clan comes first," she said, "we can tour the territory _after_ we get some moss."

Eaglepaw looked jealously at Cloudpaw, who was following Swiftfoot towards the ShadowClan border.

"Come," Honeywhisper flicked Eaglepaw's ear with her tail, "we're going this way."

Grumbling, Eaglepaw followed her mentor through the bramble entrance. She let the scents of the forest encapsulate her as the oak leaves flickered in the morning breeze.

Suddenly Eaglepaw slammed into a golden tabby rump and walked back, dazed. Honeywhisper had stopped and was looking at her apprentice with clear scorn. "You must watch where you're going at all times," she reminded her.

"Watch how I take the moss off the tree," said Honeywhisper. Eaglepaw bit back a sigh and focused her attention on her mentor. Collecting moss would be so _boring!_ And it was so unfair that Cloudpaw got to explore the territory with Swiftfoot, while Eaglepaw was stuck with lame Honeywhisper.

Honeywhisper stood on her back paws and began swiftly tearing the moss off the oak, her claws flicking in and out as she cleared a part of the tree and had a collection of the soft algae at her paws.

"You try," Honeywhisper suggested.

Eaglepaw balanced on her hind paws and reached out with her front paws. She scratched at the moss halfheartedly and hissed when she felt dirt coat her paws.

"Weren't you watching me?" Honeywhisper scolded. "Yeah, but clearly it wasn't too helpful," murmured Eaglepaw, but under her breath. "Look, you have to grab the moss _under_ your claws so you don't take any other debris with it. See?" She reared up again and Eaglepaw saw the delicate way she snatched the moss so that her paws missed the dirty part but caught the moss. "We do this to train for fighting. The flick of the paw would catch a cat right under the fur, where it would hurt the most. Even the simple things can teach us how to defend ourselves in battle." Eaglepaw gaped at her. She hadn't realized that this was battle training!

Honeywhisper nodded at Eaglepaw and she mimicked Honeywhisper, her claws catching the moss and leaving out the bark. She went at it until the whole bottom of the tree was clean and there was a pile of moss waiting at the bottom.

"Well done," praised Honeywhisper. Eaglepaw felt herself glow at Honeywhisper's kind words. "Wrap the moss under your chin. You can take yours to the elders and I'll give some to Jayfeather and Alderleaf."

Eaglepaw dipped her head in agreement and she grabbed the moss in her paw and stuffed it under her chin. She rolled her chin back and felt the softness of the algae tickle her nose. The tabby apprentice trotted back to the hollow with Honeywhisper, trying not to sneeze.

Eaglepaw padded over to the elders den and stuck her head in. "Hi," she said, setting down the moss, "I've brought some fresh bedding."

"Finally!" said Thornclaw impatiently, "We've been waiting for _moons!"_

Eaglepaw's tail twitched in anger. Didn't he feel _any_ gratitude? She ignored the brown tabby's complaints and stuffed moss into the empty patches of the nests.

"This feels lovely, Eaglepaw," purred Brightheart. Eaglepaw looked at her and flinched at the scarred part of her face. "Y-You're welcome, Brightheart." She had to look away. Eaglepaw knew she was being rude, but couldn't help it. Something about Brightheart's face made her feel immensely guilty that she had all her eyes and ears and body parts.

The other elders, Whitewing and Birchfall, were grooming each other. Whitewing's pale head popped up and she blinked warmly at Eaglepaw. "Thank you so much, Eaglepaw! We really appreciate it."

"Yes," agreed Birchfall, "don't listen to Thornclaw. He's a cranky old badger." Eaglepaw brightened. At least some of the elders were appreciative. Thornclaw _harrumph_ ed and stuck his head in his paws.

Eaglepaw dipped her head to the elders and walked out to see Honeywhisper waiting. "Well? How did it go?"

"Pretty good," said Eaglepaw, "can I eat now?

"Sure," said Honeywhisper, "remember to only take one piece of fresh-kill!"

Eaglepaw twitched her ears to tell Honeywhisper that she had heard and walked over to the other apprentices.

"Eaglepaw!" Cloudpaw invited her over with a flick of his tail. "Share this vole with me. Sunpaw caught it."

Sunpaw, a pale golden tabby, puffed his chest out proudly. Eaglepaw rolled her eyes. Day one of her apprenticeship and already Sunpaw was showing off to her! "Even Ivypool couldn't catch it," said Sunpaw casually, "I just happened to get lucky. No big deal."

"Shut up, you mouse-brain," Sunpaw's sister Shinepaw cuffed his ears, "Ivypool led it right into your paws!"

"So what did you do today?" asked Cloudpaw, ignoring the bickering others.

"I just collected moss," muttered Eaglepaw. "What about-"

" _Moss?_ " Stripepaw said in surprise. "A kit could do that!"

"It helps me train for-" Eaglepaw began, but the pale tabby Fawnpaw, Sorrelstripe's daughter, cut her off. "I bet Honeywhisper told you it's battle training! The old moss collector excuse!" Sunpaw fluffed out his fur uncomfortably. "It's her first day, Fawnpaw..."

Sunpaw's defense flew right by Eaglepaw. She hissed and her fur bristled. Anger rose in her chest. "I'll show you exactly what collecting moss taught me!" She bunched her muscles and leaped right onto Fawnpaw, who squealed and kicked uselessly. The other apprentices yowled in excitement.

Claws unsheathed, Eaglepaw used the exact trick she had to collect moss on Fawnpaw's shoulder. She flicked her paw and caught right under the tawny fur and heard Fawnpaw squeak in pain, meaning that the trick had worked.

Suddenly Eaglepaw felt sharp teeth dig into her shoulder and pull her off the bleeding apprentice. "What do you think you're doing?" Eaglepaw turned and saw Sparkstrike, her mother, anger darkening her green eyes.

"Fawnpaw was mocking me," muttered Eaglepaw. She had been doing exactly as Honeywhisper taught her! It wasn't fair that everyone wanted to hate her.

"Mocking you? Of course she was, you're younger than her!" hissed Sparkstrike. Eaglepaw winced as Sparkstrike flicked her ear, hard, with her tail. "Behave yourself. You have disappointed me and Duskstorm."

Eaglepaw turned around and saw her father looking at her with disgust in his blue eyes. He turned away once he met her gaze and Eaglepaw's heart dropped. With one last hard look, Sparkstrike went over to Duskstorm and they began talking, away from Eaglepaw.

"I can't believe you made her bleed," gasped Shinepaw dramatically. Jayfeather, the senior medicine cat, was holding a cobweb to Fawnpaw's shoulder. He rolled his blind blue eyes. "Apprentices! Always up to something stupid."

"Whatever, Shinepaw," grunted Eaglepaw uncaringly, "it was an accident."

Stripepaw tilted his head at Eaglepaw. "I heard Thornclaw say you looked like Tigerstar!"

Eaglepaw froze, then held her head high. She wouldn't let the older apprentices bully her.

"Tigerstar was a great warrior," she said.

"He also killed a bunch of cats!" said Cloudpaw breathlessly. "Don't talk about him," growled Jayfeather, "he's not a welcome name in the Clans."

"Can't you give me some poppy seed for the _pain?_ " Fawnpaw meowed and flopped to the ground.

"You're going to get into more battles, so deal with it!" Eaglepaw leered at Fawnpaw, but Jayfeather got in the way. "Don't bother my patient! You've done enough."

Eaglepaw whipped her tail and Stripepaw jumped to avoid it. "I'm leaving," she said loftily, as if she didn't care.

But she did care.


End file.
